Trent Meets Alice
by MovieVillain
Summary: A meeting between two characters who have a lot of common, especially having a second personality and doing all those bad things without either of them knowing about it until now.


"I see you're going to help your friend, Alice."

Alice turns around to see a familiar face. It's a black-haired Asian teen wearing white clothing. Judging her reaction, she seems to know who that is. They seemed to cross each other's paths at some point.

"You... You're that artist I bumped into from before," she said in recognition.

"Yeah..." the teen confirmed her statement and he started introducing himself. "My name is Trent. Trent Fernandez, but I'm also Trent Mercer, although I prefer my original last name than my adoptive last name. I only use the latter when it's necessary."

"Wait, did you say you're _Mercer_?" Alice asked as if she is familiar with that name. "Mercer? As in Anton Mercer Industries?"

"So you heard about my father's company..." Trent is impressed with her knowing about his father's company. "There's a park bench over there. Can I talk to you for a while before you go on your mission?"

"Sure, go ahead."

The two walked into a bench as they sit down together, and they looked relaxed. He looked at her briefly before his eyes are now focused on the mask that she's holding in her hand. He recognized it. In fact, he knows about her dark secret.

"I know what you're thinking, Alice," Trent breaks the silence. "You're not the only one that had a second personality and doing all those terrible things without being completely aware of it until now."

"You had something like this before?" Alice asked the question with curiosity on her face. She never thought there is something out there who had the similar experience.

"Yeah, it was a long time ago. I stumbled into Mesogog's laboratory by accident through my father's office, and I got the White Dino Gem as a result. Because he and Elsa reconstructed it to their use, it had a mind of its own to transform me into the Evil White Dino Thunder Ranger randomly and doing all those horrible things without me being aware of it until now. Do you have this similar experience when turning into Masquerade?"

"Yes, that's what happened."

"I thought so," Trent noticed Alice looking at the mask with a guilt expression on her face. He has decided to put an arm around her shoulders for comfort. "It's okay to feel guilty about it. I felt the same thing, too. All that matters is that you and I have found our way through it."

"How did you find your way, Trent?" she asked the next question.

"To be honest, I didn't even know why Mesogog attempted to kill me when I was being loyal to him. It's more likely I was framed by Zeltrax of trying to betray him," he explained more of his story. "At that time, I was corrupted by the evil inside the Dino Gem. It wasn't until he turned back into my father to save me and the beam destroyed the evil in that gem, allowing me to control it. I was myself as the White Ranger from here on out until the gem was destroyed in the final battle against Mesogog."

"I see..." Alice finally gets what makes him similar to her.

"What about Masquerade?" Trent asked. "What does he have to say about your mission?"

"I'm sure he will help me in my mission," the orange-haired girl responds to the question and it's quite an honest one.

"Good to know," he said with belief on the statement. "At least you have him tamed."

"Trent..."

"Hmm...?"

"My grandfather... he's a gentle man, and that he's not capable of doing all this evil as Hal-G," Alice said her opinion of her grandfather.

"I know," Trent acknowledges that. After all, it matches his father when he was Mesogog. "Tell that to my father when he became Mesogog. He's just lucky that they're literally split into two, so that me and my friends can destroy only Mesogog."

"I see..." Alice is about to take her leave as she stood up from the bench. "Well, I gotta go, Trent. I gotta save Dan and the others."

"Good luck on your mission, Alice," the teen wishes her luck. "When you saved your grandfather, tell him I said 'hi'."

"Okay..."

The two smiled at each other before they parted ways. They're happy to have each other to share their similar pain, but at least they managed to move past that.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Imagine this meet up. Does anyone think Trent and Alice are similar? Think about it; both stumbled into a relative's laboratory by accident, gaining an evil second personality as a result, turning into that personality and wrecking havoc without being aware of it until now. At least they got better from it. Let's not forget about the relative, who's really a good-hearted person despite the mad scientist archetype and being turned evil by the accident.  
**


End file.
